Turbo K.O.
Turbo K.O., or just T.K.O. for short, is K.O.'s anger and other negative feelings sealed within his subconscious. T.K.O. first appeared in "Face Your Fears" as a version of K.O. seemingly made out of a dark-colored slime, but after help from the Shadowy Figure his true form manifested in "T.K.O.". Physical Appearance When he first appeared as K.O.'s fear and before being released, T.K.O. had an identical appearance to his good half except for having a blank white pair of eyes and mouth as well as a rippling liquid consistency. In his physical form and after being released on K.O.'s mental plane of existence, T.K.O. once again took on a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however, there were a few key differences. He lacks K.O.'s notable red headband causing his hair to flow over his back and purple spiked wristbands take the place of his regular red wristbands. He also has two fangs and other sharp teeth which are almost always visible and a single snaggle-tooth when his mouth is closed. Additionally, he later had dark purple eyeshadow and started wearing his mom's eyeliner. In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes game, T.K.O. is K.O.’s 'Powie Zowie' and is shown for the first time coexisting alongside K.O. in the physical world. His outfit is nearly similar to K.O.'s regular outfit with a grey color scheme, but he is no longer wearing a tank top and his wristbands has no spikes, unlike his appearance in the series. Personality T.K.O. is the exact opposite of K.O.; he is a bitter, selfish, and violent person, and when K.O. turned into T.K.O., he became angsty and mean. He was contemptuous at best of others around him when in a better mood to the point where even Enid disliked his attitude and Rad referred to him as "lame". T.K.O. showed a desire not for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him and showed no care when damaging physical property. T.K.O. was shown to hate compliments and affection, seeing it as people pitying him and looking at him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., T.K.O. showed no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family; he even acted this way towards his friends and boss as he sassed them sarcastically, especially while casually destroying the plaza. T.K.O. has shown himself to have no qualms about attacking those his regular form considers close to him, in which it was K.O. as his other side taking back control that stopped him from hurting and possibly nearly killing his own mom. As revealed in the episode 'Your in control' TKO states wants to fight. He hates being in the mental prison that K.O has him in when he is inactive, but with the recent deal he has made with K.O they have reached a sort of compromise, which TKO seems to be accepting of, to which he replies "NO TAKE BACKS". TKO could have simply wanted an outlet for his aggression which makes sense as he is KO's anger, fear, and inferiority rolled into a massively powerful entity. Abilities and Powers The exact villain-or-hero power level of T.K.O. is unknown, but so far he is shown to be extremely powerful and was described as this by both himself and his normal side. He easily destroyed a fear version of Laserblast by flying into him, took down Mega Darrell with a brutal bisection, and sent Rad flying into orbit with a single punch. He was even able to break out of Rad's levitation beam and use it against him with relative ease. He is also able to float, teleport, fire energy blasts from his fists, and move with super-speed. His power is so great that he destroyed Lakewood Plaza Turbo with ease. It appears that T.K.O.'s power is linked directly to his anger which the Shadowy Figure hypothesized and T.K.O. later confirmed as he tried to attack Enid: as he chased her his power, strength, and speed appeared to increase. At the peak of his anger during his proper debut episode, T.K.O. was able to create energy waves that easily blasted through solid objects by simply waving his hand and during a tantrum created a dome-shaped field of energy that was even able to inflict damage on heroes with levels in the double digits such as his mother and employer, who usually are seemingly invincible in a fight. And it was later revealed on "Mystery Science Fair 201X" that T.K.O. was even unleashed when K.O. feels powerless, and during any direst situations in which makes K.O. feel devastated causing his Turbo form triggered sometimes. Appearances Season 1 * "You're Level 100!" (foreshadowed) * "Face Your Fears" (silhouette) * "T.K.O." (debut) * "Let's Have a Stakeout" (cameo) * "KO's Video Channel" (video) * "Mystery Science Fair 201X" * "You're in Control" Games * OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes Trivia * T.K.O. being the dark side of K.O. could be a reference to various video game heroes possessing evil counterparts such as Evil Ryu, Dark Link, Devil Jin, etc. * The relationship between K.O. and T.K.O. is a reference to the relationship between Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde, two separate individuals who share the same body but have different personalities with one being good and the other evil, the transformations between the two even resulting in physical as well as mental changes. * K.O's anger being contained in a cage within himself could be a reference to Naruto, where the nine-tailed fox sealed within Naruto was also in a cage. * T.K.O. can be a reference to all anger-based transformations that can be seen in media such as anime, TV shows and video games including Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996), Specifically the Super Saiyan 3 transformation, due to the spiky longer hair and purple electricity that constantly surrounds him. * Similar to how K.O.'s name is a reference to the phrase "Knock Out", T.K.O.'s name is a reference to the similar phrase "Technical Knock Out". ** Their names, K.O. and T.K.O., could also be a reference to their personalities. Since a K.O. can be seen a way to end a fight without overly hurting the other person, while a T.K.O. is when a person injures the opponent to the point they can't fight back safely anymore. This is shown as T.K.O. is more violent than K.O.. *When K.O. was beaten by Big Darrell in "You're Level 100!", there was a brief glimpse that he was close to becoming T.K.O. **That said, he might've been the reason for the Pow Card glitch. Because of this, it is possible that it was T.K.O who had the power level of 100. ***This is proven in "You're in Control", where T.K.O. destroys a Big Darrell as collateral damage while fighting Boxman Jr. in Boxmore. ''.]] References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Secondary characters Category:Children Category:K.O.'s family